We Meet Again Mr Jonas
by LaurenLethal
Summary: Ellie was Nick Jonas' first love. The night she moved, they were both left heartbroken. She returns 3 years later, more beautiful than ever. Will he get her back or has she moved on? Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers, but I do own the plot.


"_You're wasting your breath Nick, I don't wanna hear it." The tears were streaming down her delicate, pale face as she spoke._

_"Lillie.." I sighed, reaching for her, but she pulled away._

_"Don't Nick," she said. "I – I don't think this is going to work anymore."_

_"What- what are you saying," I asked, not believing this. "Are you breaking up with me?"_

"_Yes Nick, I am...I'm so sorry.."_

_With that she was gone, never to be seen again. At least that's what I thought._

**---Nicks Point Of View---**

Every second of everyday that replays in my head. The day I got my heart broken. She was my true love, my everything and she ended it. That was 3 years ago. 3 years without a call, text message or even a letter from her. All because some girl i've never met before kissed me right infront of her, and I kissed back. But now im ready to move on. Forget her, forever.

**--**

I was looking out of the window watching the delivery van finish unloading our new neighbours furniture. We were home from tour for about a year now, since we've not been home properly for 2 years. My mind still wondered to that girl. Her wavy brown hair and sparkly light brown eyes. A faint knock on my door made me drift out of my thoughts.

"Dude, Mom wants us to go next door and greet the new neighbours..so be ready for about 6.30." Joe informed me before closing the door and returning to whatever he was doing previously. I mumbled an okay and jumped into the shower and prepared myself to meet some new faces.

**---6.30pm---**

We entered the neighbours house with a familiar face, someone who looked like Ellie's mom and strangely had the same name. Sarah. How weird huh? Everyone else got seated and started talking like old friends. I stood at the foot of the stairs awkwardly.

"ELLIE!" Sarah shouted up the stairs. "Hurry up!"

"Just coming Mom" faintly echoed down the stairs. Oh no, it couldn't be her. No, no, no. NO! I prepared to see her chocolate brown waves and ocean blue eyes. Then she appeared at the top and made her way down. Our eyes locked. Oh my gosh. Her hair was no longer brown and wavy but black and straight with bangs. Her eyes rimmed with black eyeliner. They looked lifeless and dull though. She wore black skinny jeans and a pink top with a skull on it.

"I thought I told you to wear that lovely red dress Ellie! Not this horrible black stuff." Her mother said.

"I..uh...i.i.." Our eyes were still connected as she failed to find words. Well, I wasnt any better. Just standing there staring at her with my jaw on the floor.

"E-ellie...? Is that y-you?" I managed to ask. Her gaze suddenly dropped to the floor as she nodded slightly.

The house was silent and I could feel everyone's eyes on us. Their eyes burning into my back.

"Nick..we were going to tell you Son, but we thought it'd be nice for you to find out for to heal yourself." My dad told me, obviously not knowing how much I was hurting seeing her again now.

"Well you thought wrong Dad, im still just as broken. Over the past three years I've worked on my feelings, fighting them and it actually began to work until now. You just helped break my heart all over again. So thanks." I was harsh but its how I felt at the moment. Turning on my heel, I stormed out of the house and ran. I didn't know where I was going neither did I care, I needed to get away.

**---Normal point of view.---**

**---**

**-Later that evening-**

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas, how dare you speak to me like that. Infront of our neighbours aswell. I for one, am ashamed of you.

I know you were completely broken when she ended your relationship but son, it hurt her too. She didn't speak to anyone for 3 months after they moved. Oh did you know that's why she ended it? 'cause she was moving. She didn't want to have a long distance relationship, considering both your pasts with them. So i suggest you go talk to this girl. Befriend her again Nick. Shes become a real beauty in the past three years." Paul got closer to his son and whispered in his ear, " You'd be crazy to let a girl like that go son." With that he walked away to the kitchen, leaving Nick alone to think about what his father had just told him.

Maybe his father was right. She really had matured and grown up. If he worked on their relationship, built trust again then maybe one day, just one day they may become more than just friends. Nick decided that tomorrow he would try and fix whatever relationship they had left. But from when they locked eyes earlier that evening, the room could tell that there was still something there. That love and passion. It was just being hidden all too well. Their undying love for each other couldn't be hidden for much longer, after 3 years it was going to be shown again. Somehow.

"One day..we will be together again. I promise." Nick whispered, before heading upstairs and falling asleep dreaming of that one special girl. Lillie.

**--- 1 week later---**

**--nick's point of view---**

I cannot believe this! Everyday i've tried to get to her. Talk to her, maybe even touch her. But no. She sees me and runs away, litteraly!

I will talk to her, I am determined to.

**---Normal Point Of View---**

Nick made his way over to the Smiths' house, for the unknown time this week. Knock..knock..knock..

"Im coming!" Her sweet voice chimed as she approached the door.

His breath hitched in his throat and his heart began to pound. The door opened and her face immediately droppped.

"Nicholas...." she said, her eyes wondering to the floor once again.

"Look Ellie, i know you probably hate me and don't want to even see me ever again but please just listen to me, yeah?" His cracking at the end as tears formed in his eyes. She nodded for him to continue.

"Ellie, i've loved you ever since I met you that day you moved in next door when we were 5. You were so beautiful and cute with those piggytails and little dresses. We were inseparable. I used to fall asleep dreaming of you, infact i still do. Everything I do reminds me of you. I can be sitting there, eating cookies that mom has made and it'll make me think of how we used to cuddle up on movie nights and eat them. I love you Elliebear, i really do." He finished, his voice barely audiable.

"Get over it Nick, i have." She said before slamming the door in his face and returning to her room. Nick was well and truely broken by now. He had just confess his love to her and she slammed the door in his face. But she was lying. That was the biggest lie in the whole entire world. Ellie was more in love with Nick than he was with her. Over the past 3 years she had learnt how to hide her feelings ever so well. Her emotions were locked away in a cage, and there was no key. Just one boy. He goes by the name of Nicholas Jerry Jonas.

**-Tuesday 22nd September- - 3 months later-**

**-Ellie's point of view-**

"Ellie dear, can i come in?" Mom called through my door.I turned down my iTunes which was playing We Rock from Camp Rock. HEY! Just cause I wont talk to them doesn't mean i can't be like every other teenage girl in the world and swoon over their amazing voices. My mom came in and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"The Jonas' have invited us around for dinner at 6 is that okay?" She asked, smiling. Ugh, she knows i can't say no when she does that.

"Finnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeee." I sighed and turned the music back on.

"And will you please wear that red dress I bought you?" She begged whilst getting it out of my wardrobe. " You look absolutely stunning in it. Show those Jonas boys what you're made of!" With a wink she left. Wow, that was so damn scary. I never want to see or hear that from her again or i may become mentally disturbed and be that woman who's 90 years old with hundreds of cats surrounding her.

Well I guess she was right. It couldn't hurt. Since it was 5 already i jumped into the shower and started getting ready.

I ran down the stairs, well as best as i could wearing a dress and high heels. Wow, who would have thought stilletos could be so painful yet so amazingly cool. Mom was standing by the door ready to go.

"Come on!" She turned to me and we left for the Jonas'. After knocking Denise opened the door and a massive smile crept onto her face.

"Oh my goodness, Ellie you look stunning!" She gushed.

"T-thanks.." I said putting my head down so my hair would cover my blush.

"Oh where are my manners, come on in!" She said, stepping aside. Me and Mom went inside to see 3 boys gawping at me.

Joseph, Kevin and oh.. Nicholas.

"My my my..little Ellie sure has grown up." Joe said with a wink. May aswell play along. I walked over to him and ran my hand over his toned muscles.

"My my my..little Joseph sure has grown." I mimicked him with a slight laugh. I pecked him on the cheek and proceeded over to Kevin.

"Long time no see Kevybear." I muttered. He pulled me into a hug and whispered, "too long el, too long." We let go and my eyes wandered over to him. He was fixated with the ground, but I didn't care. 'Show him what he's missing' i thought.

"Hey El, wheres my hug?" Joe whined from beside me. I grabbed him and hugged him as tight as I could. "Okay okay, being able breathe would be nice!"

"Dinner's done!" Denise called. We all started making our way to the room when someone grabbed my hand and pulled me back. "Boy have you grown.." his raspy voice whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

--

I span around to see Joe standing there with a smirk on his face. I backed away a little before saying, "Yeah, I have.." and walking to the dinner table.

'Boy..this teasing thing is easier than I thought it would be..' I murmered, unaudiable to anyone else.

We all took our seats and said grace. I was placed between Joe and Nick. Oh the joy, stuck between the player and the ex.

Half way through dinner, everyone was talking and laughing..mostly at Joe. Then i felt a hand place itself on my thigh. My head immediately shot to Joe and i shoved his hand off.

"May I be excused?" I asked, Denise nodded and i left the table. When I reached the bathroom I locked the door and slid down to the floor, my head in my hands. For some reason I felt ashamed. Of course I was still in love with Nick, but I was starting to become attracted to Joe. He was like a big brother to me, beating up the guys when they dumped me. I must admit though, he has changed alot in the past 3 years. His "joehawk", as they called it, had grown into shaggy locks which every girl in the country adores. It was then i realised someone was knocking on the door that i was resting against.

"Ellie? Ellie, are you okay? Answer me, please." It was Kevin. The over-protective big brother. I got to my feet and opened the door. "Heyheyhey, no need to cry. Whats up?" He pulled me into a hug.

"Im not-" I raised my hand to my cheek and realised there were tears falling. "....crying.." Kevin let go of me and wiped them away with his thumb.

"You don't have to tell me what's wrong, i've already figured it out..but we have to go downstairs, everyones getting worried.." with that he took my hand and returned to the dinner table.

"Ellie? Why are you eyes all red and puffy?" 7 year old Frankie asked from the opposite side of the table.

"Oh no reason, i've been rubbing them that's all." I smiled at him.

"...you're pretty, I like you." He randomly stated.

"Thanks hotshot, you're not too bad yourself." I replied with a wink.

**--**

I glanced over at Nick, his eyes were on me. I offered him a little smile but he just glared at me and continued eating. I couldn't take anymore of this. I wanted to be friends again but that would be giving in. Sighing, I looked over to Joe on my right who was eating like a complete pig. A small giggle escaped my lips before Mr Jonas started talking.

"So..Ellie, your mother told us you and your friends have a little band?" He stated but it sounded more like a question.

"Uh..well yeah we write a few songs and put a beat to 'em...it's not really a band." I stuttered. Talking about being in a lame band with some of your friends to the manger of the hottest boyband in the world is kinda awkward.

"Nonsense Ellie, its a band for sure. You're always making music, everytime I come home from work. And even in the shower you practice singing songs." My mother interrupted. I started to blush like crazy and looked down at my now empty plate. A snicker came from across the table where he was sitting. For goodness sake, was he trying to make me feel like a worthless piece of crap? If he was he was doing a damn good job of it.

"Nicholas." Paul warned him. Denise must have sensed the tension that was building up. "Okay kids, you can go do whatever you want whilst we do the dishes. Just catch up." She smiled and began to clear some plates with the other adults. By now the boys had disappeared. How rude, this wasn't how she had raised them to be!

"Let me." I said whilst taking the plates off of her and loading them into the dish washer and clearing the table for them.

"Thank you dear, you didn't have to. The boys will be in the basement as always." Her smile faded a little as she walked away. I headed down to the basement to find Kevin and Nick battling it out on Guitar Hero 3. I took a seat next to Joe on the sofa.

"So..you write songs? Play us one? Please?" He sounded like a little child again, it was quite funny. I had to think of an excuse, the only song I could play was So What and that was about Nick.

"Uhm..I..I need my friends to give me the music." I said.

"Nonsense, i know you can play one on your own. I asked your mother earlier when we were talking about it. Uhm..I think its called "So What" right?" Kevin chimed in as he won yet another game against Nick. They turned off the console and Kevin handed me his guitar and plugged it into the amp. "Try without the drums..if you can." He laughed.

"Well..we wrote this one as a joke about me being famous." I chuckled at the memory of writing the song.

I took a deep breath and began the song. The boys were listening intently. I got to the chorus and smiled.

_"So so what? Im still a rockstar, i got my rock moves and i dont need you._

_And guess what. Im having more fun and now that were done, Im gonna show you tonight, im alright, Im just fine. And you are too. So so what? Im still a rockstar, i got my rock moves and i dont want you tonight._

_The waiter just took my table and gave it to Jessica Simps. SHIT. I guess ill go sit with tomboy at least he'll know how to hit. What if the goes on the radio? Then someones gonna die. Im gonna get in trouble, my ex will start a fight. Nananana. Hes gonna start a fight. Nanananana. Were all gonna get in a fight!_

_So so what? Im still a rockstar, i got my rock moves and i dont need you._

_And guess what. Im having more fun and now that were done, Im gonna show you tonight, im alright, Im just fine. And you are too. So so what? Im still a rockstar, i got my rock moves and i dont want you tonight._

_You were not there. You never were. You want it all, but thats not fair. I gave you life, i gave my all. You werent there. You let me fall._

_So so what? Im still a rockstar, i got my rock moves and i dont need you._

_And guess what. Im having more fun and now that were done, Im gonna show you tonight, im alright, Im just fine. And you are too. So so what? Im still a rockstar, i got my rock moves and i dont want you tonight._

_Nono, nono woahh, i dont want you tonight. You werent there. Im gonna show you tonight, im alright im just fine. And you are too. So so what? Im still a rockstar, i got my rock moves and i dont want you tonight._

_Wooohooo, badadadada._

**--**

I placed Kevin's guitar back on the stand and heard clapping. I turned around to see all the adults and the boys smiling and clapping for me. Except Nick, he looked hurt. Well...it was about him. He just kept giving me that look, the one he knows crushes my heart.

"Nick..look i said it was a j-" I began but got cut off by him.

"I dont wanna hear it. I write songs about still loving you and you write songs about me fighting some guy and being over me but you dont care cause youre a "rockstar"?! Thats lame Ellie, so lame." He stormed out of the room and you could hear pounding on the stairs and then a slam of a door.

"joke....." I finished, in tears. Joe wrapped his arms around me.

"He's being an idiot and over-reacting..dont worry El." He said and gripped me tighter.

"i'll go have a talk with him." Paul said and turned to go to Nick's room.

"No..don't. Just leave it. He hates me..he's made that clear so don't go trying to deny it. Thank you so much for the wonderful dinner Denise and thanks for having me in your beautiful home. Mom can we go home now please?" I looked at her with begging eyes.

"Yeah sure honey." She smiled and said her goodbyes to the Jonas'.

This wouldn't be the last of the feud between Nick and I...not by far.

**2 months later.**

The girls were round and we were practicing again. Heres the setup.

Katie plays the drums.

Jess plays lead guitar and sings a bit.

I'm the lead singer but I play guitar sometimes.

We're just 3 friends who love music. Just like the Jonas Brothers used to be. But fame kinda got to them and they changed. I mean who buys a multi million dollar house one month, then another a few months later? Call me jealous of their wealth if you like but this my opinion, not yours.

"So what song we playing next?" Katie asked.

Me and Jess looked at each other "7 things" we chorused and laughed at the same time. Honestly, its weird sometimes. It's like we know what each other are gonna say.

**-**

**Jess sings ****underlined.**

**Ellie sings the **_**italics**_**.**

**Both sing bold.**

**-**

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared_

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change  
Until you hear, my dear  
  
**The 7 things I hate about you!  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy**

Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology

When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh, I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here

**The 7 things I hate about you!  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy**

Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the 7 that I like  
  
**The 7 things I like about you!  
**_Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
_When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
**You make me laugh, you make me cry  
**_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
_  
Your hands in mine  
_When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
_**I wanna be with the one I know  
**And the 7th thing I like most that you do  
**You make me love you, you do  
**

"I like totally LOVE that song." I beamed after we finished.

"Shouldn't you like totally hate Miley since she dated Nick?" Jess asked, looking quite confused.

"Urhmm, nope? I mean they fell for each other. I'm glad he moved on." I faked a smile at them both an prayed they'd fall for it.

"Ellie, we're not stupid. It's obvious you're not over the moon that he moved on so don't bother faking it." Katie stated.

I sighed in defeat. "Why do you have to be so damn smart, eh?" We began to laugh at that and before we knew it we were rolling on the floor laughing. Literally.

"Ow!" I cried but continued to laugh. Stupid me had rolled into the drums. You'd have though they'd stop laughing and come see if I was okay right? Oh no, you're so wrong. They laughed even more...if thats even possible. But then Katie fell off of the seat and landed with a thud.

"MOHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Admittedly i did look crazy. All of a sudden the laughter stopped and the girls attention turned to the door where the Jonas Brothers stood. Did I forget to mention they are absolutely crazy fans? Like mega, mega crazy? Jess is the "Mrs Nick Jonas." and Katie's the "Mrs Joe Jonas." Well that's what their shirts said. They both blushed and wrapped their arms around their torsos when they realised what they were wearing.

"And thats why you tell people that they're marrying you before you print a shirt saying it ladies." They glared at me and i gave them my cute face.

"Once again. MOHAAAAAAAA! I win!" I rasped at them. Oh yeah, I forgot the boys were here.

"MR JONAS! MR JONAS! and....Mr...Jonas?" I yelled and got quiter as the sentence went on. "Okay..i just confused myself." Jess grabbed me and sat me on a seat.

"Its okay Ellie, it doesn't take much to confuse you anyway." She patted my head. After about 3 minutes of silence I realised what she had said.

"HEYYYYY! You insulted mee! Thats mean. I dont like you no more. Go away you stupid moo!" I turned and faced the wall with my arms crossed across my chest.

"Wow you're so mature aren't you Ellie." Nick sarcastically said. This made me so mad. He was just trying to annoy me and get to me. Well it's not gonna happen.

**--Jess' Point Of View.--**

Wow. Nick really doesn't seem the nice guy he portrays to be. He'd just insulted my best friend for no reason whatsoever.

Ellie stormed upto him and slapped him across the face. Hard. Honestly, i think you could hear the crack in Australia! His hands immediately grasped his cheek and his eyes were wide with shock.

"You're a freaking **IDIOT** Nick Jonas. You sorry excuse for a human. What happend to the caring and gentle boy I fell in love with **HUH**?! It seems the fame has got to your fucking head. You act all nice to the fans and make them smitten to your good looks and "amazing personality". Boy youre good at fooling people aren't ya?!" She screamed in his face.

By now she was fuming. All her feelings we're just coming out now and we werent about to stop her. I mean I guess he deserves it.Joe grabbed onto her arms and pulled her away from him.

"Calm down right now!" He yelled, his deep voice booming over hers. She looked frightened of him. Well that was a first, i've never seen her afraid before. "There is **NO** need for that language Ellie and theres **NO **need to flip out at him like that because he called you immature! Honestly!" He looked quite mad yet content at the same time.

"I-i'm sorry.." She choked out. Wow, thats two things i've never seen before. Ellie being afraid and now crying. Just wow. Shes the rock of our gang, keeps us all in line and stays strong for us all.

"Go Ellie!" Katie suddenly hollared. Ellie's head whipped around to face us. Her eyeliner had ran down her cheeks and she looked broken and defeated. Make that a triple wow, 'cause someones finally cracked her.

"Get out." Her voice sounded vunerable but nobody moved. "Get out." She said a little louder. "I SAID GET THE HECK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She yelled right into Joe's face. "ALL OF YOU!" She turned to face the rest of the gang. They scurried out of the house without a word being said, leaving Ellie alone to weep.

All except one person, he decided to go to her room and wait for her to talk. She bounded up the stairs, tears streaming down her face and her heart breaking. Her tears clouded her vision as she dived onto her bed. One after another, after another came from her heart-melting eyes. A hand started to rub circles on the bottom of her back, she shot up immediately to see the eyes of the person she didn't expect to see.

Oh no, not Nick he didn't care if she was dead right now. But Joe, the one who had yelled at her moments before was sitting there, calming her down and comforting her. Without a word he pulled her into a hug and cradled her in his arms.

"Im sorry.." She mumbled into his chest, her tears soaking his shirt. But he didn't care. It killed him to see such a bright, beautiful girl so upset all because of him and his ass of a brother. The truth was he was falling for her slowly, sadly knowing she only had eyes for Nicholas.

"Shhh, it's okay baby..." He whispered into her hair. Joe could have sworn he felt her body tense up when he said that to her but he just pushed it to the back of his mind and continued to hold her in his arms. It was like he wouldn't let go if his life depended on it.

Yes she was 2 years younger than him and he held the best friend/brother status in her life. Joe couldn't help but fall asleep at night wishing that they were something more. You couldn't understand how much he wished that the phrase "one day your dreams will come true" was applied to this dream. His dream of becoming a famous pop/rockstar and singing everyday to please millions of fans had came true and that's why he was **determined **to not let this one go.

A little giggle escaped from her lips. "Baby..?" Another giggle. "Oh you charmer Mr Jonas." Her grip on his torso tightend. He sighed, regreting what he was about to do even though it was the best thing for her.

"Look..Ellie please don't get mad at me, but you should go talk to Nick and sort this out.." Joe's voice got quiter as he said this. She looked at him in complete disbelief, of all people he should be on her side and understand why she didn't want to talk to a certain Jonas.

"No. Why should I? He can't be bothered anymore, so why should I be huh?!" Ellie was almost in tears now and threw her head back into Joe's warm, comforting chest. His heartbeat was steady and started to lull her into the first calm sleep she'd had in weeks.

When she awoke she realised she was no longer in Joe's arms, but at the Jonas' house laying on a bed. In an empty room.

"Nick, i left a present on your bed!" She heard Joe call from the room next door. Footsteps pounded on the stairs as Nick approached his room, THIS room. Uh oh.

"I swear Joe, if this another one of the spider tricks I'll kill you in your sleep!" Nick warned and opened the door to reveal a tired, messy haired Ellie laying on his bed. His eyes widened with shock and his jaw dropped to the floor. Not literally, obviously. Her hair was spiked up at all angles and her shirt was wrinkled up but he didn't care. It showed him her true beauty, the beauty that was once his. She immediately got up, smoothed out her clothes and left the room.

"JOSEPH ADAM JONAS! IM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" She yelled and barged into his room. It was empty. Except for a few boxes. Joe appeared behind her and placed his hands on her waist turning her to face him.

"Where...?" She asked. He can't be leaving, could he? They all couldn't be going again and leaving her. No, not when they'd just gotten back to normal, well her, joe and kevin that is.

"We have to go back on tour honey..im so sorry" He said softly into her ear.

"I understand..keep in touch though please..?" She asked, tears brimming her eyes.

"Of course, ill call everyday maybe even twice a day promise.." He said, attempting to smile. She smiled back and hugged him. They made their way downstairs where the rest of the Jonas clan was waiting for Joe. About 10 minutes later and a round of emotional goodbyes, the Jonas' were gone. Poor Ellie belived Joe this time.

The one thing she should know by now; never trust a Jonas.

**--8 months later--**

Not a text, call or meeting had she recieved from them. Just like she feared, they'd forgotten about her again. This time she was the one who stayed put and they left. Everyday there would be an update of them, she'd study each one immensely and began to realise that fame had changed them all.

Joe was beginning to use girls like they were a never ending supply of tissue. Using them and disposing of them without a care. Nick always seemed to be in another world. Kevin was spotted at nightclubs near enough every night after concerts. It was terrible. She even heard Disney we're going to drop them because of their new scene.

_"People change and promises are broken"_

Yeah, they can and they are. By the people who invented the freakin' lyrics. She wasn't mad at them for not calling. Just hurt that they'd forgotten again.

The front door swung open and her mother came in, carrying what looked like tickets and many bags. Oh no, I don't wanna move again.

"Hey Ellie, I got you something. You so have to go, they cost me like $150 for those passes too." Sarah said, handing over the two tickets. 'Passes.." Ellie wondered what she would need passes and tickets for. She looked at the tickets and one word caught her eye.

_**Jonas**_

"Jess knows already, the concerts in 4 hours so you better get ready and Ellie, take care. Im off out now, bye hun." Sarah said and left once again.

With that she sprinted off up the stairs and jumped into the shower, the thoughts of the boys rushing though her head. She got dressed into this;

[img][/img]

and headed downstairs and waited for Jess to arrive.

When they got the the arena it was absolutely packed with screaming girls, the boys appeared on stage looking as happy as ever. Yet different. The sparkle in their eyes had gone.


End file.
